


Take back the feelings you gave me!

by pxrsephoneofeden



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, F/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Post-Break Up, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: Selina leaves the diner alone after her encounter with Jerome and Bruce.Barbara and Tabitha see a vulnerability in her they didn’t know existed.





	Take back the feelings you gave me!

**Author's Note:**

> \- a really sad and gross one shot with a vulnerable Selina because even tough girls get their hearts broken.

_”Don’t take so much responsibility that you get yourself killed!”_

Her own words dug into her flesh like knives. She knew the second Bruce kicked her out of the car something was different. She mentally kicked herself for even expecting him to kiss her.

This was Gotham, nothing good that you expect ever comes true.

Selina mumbled to herself as she paced quickly down the streets of the narrows to get to the siren. When her eyes began to twitch and hands begin to shake she had to stop and rest up against a wall. She thought outloud to herself.

”God I’m like a pathetic school girl crying over a guy who doesn’t even want me near em’!” 

She wiped the hot drops streaming down her face off and continued to brood to herself and charge into the night.

”No one ever listens to me! Ivy’s a damn plant witch now, Bridget fell off the grid, and now Bruce is gonna get killed by a redhead with mommy issues!”

Her voice trailed off upon arrival at the Siren. The front and back doors were locked, only adding to her annoyance at the entire evening. She latched onto the side of the brick wall that led to a window she could easily pick the lock to. She hoisted herself up and climbed slowly up the hard rock. Once she reached the window she perched on the ledge of the windowsill and used to the sharp metal tip of her whip to pick the lock.

She then realized, as she was lifting up the window, that Tabitha probably wasn’t very happy she’d accidentally grabbed her whip she uses to hurt people instead of Selina’s own, which she only used to tie them up with. Now she knew why Jerome fought back a wince when she whipped the gun from his hand.

She swung her legs into the room right as Barbara and Tabitha opened the door.

”This is crazy, Babs, I mean they could kill yo- Selina! What are you doing here? I thought you left to go save your little boyfrie-“

”Ex! Ex boyfriend... ew, I feel gross saying he was my boyfriend.”

Selina rubbed her temples and Barbara looked over at Tabitha and put a finger over her lips and pointed at the floor.

Selina usually would’ve tried to pry into what Barbara was so cautious about her finding out about, but she didn’t have the  want to even find out anymore.

’If I can’t even be a spy then what purpose does life even have? I’m gutter trash like they all said I was!” She thought.

Barbara walked over to her and inspected her face, she knew immediately by the lines of grey streaky eyeliner and mascara coming from her eyes she’d been crying over something.

”What did that ginger freak do to you when you went to help Bruce? I lived with him so he might trust me, I’ll find him and shank him!” Tabitha said and inhaled sharply

Barbara rolled her eyes.

”Tabby, wrong boy.”

”Ooh. That makes more sense.”

Seina then explained to them everything that happened, and Barbara tried to hold her lovingly, but she only got shoved away.

”I don’t need a mom, Barbara! I just need advice and people to vent to!” 

Selina’s voices cracked on the last three words of her sentence.

Tabitha raised her eyebrows and stepped toward Selina again.

”This isn’t about the boy, is it.”

Selina looked up and her and then collapsed into Barbara’s arms suddenly, nearly knocking them both out the window.

”Woah, kitty cat! You may be agile but you are not a graceful crier let me tell you!”

”Oh and you are?”

”Shut it Barbara my adopted daughter is upset.”

Selina didn’t even pull away to assure Barbara she wasn’t her daughter and that she was fine, but she couldn’t hold back anymore, she began to mindlessly ramble/yell out her problems and deepest fears to them.

“All my friends hate me! And they only hate me because I wanna protect them but I can’t protect them if they keep running away from me! Why am I so mean!? Bruce was the only friend I had left and the only guy I ever liked enough to return anything I stole from him just because I could! You guys are my only friends and not even you want me!”

Barbara and Tabitha finally understood that through the hysterical crying and angry yelling, Selina was trying to convey that she was afraid of losing Bruce like she’d lost everyone else.

Selina sniffed hard and rushed her eyes, Barbara shushed her and mumbled things like ‘its ok’ and ‘we love you!’

”I’m sorry! I probably look pathetic right now, you can kick me out if you want, it looks like you guys don’t need this, don’t need me on your plate and-“

”Nonsense, you’ll stay here and we’ll make you feel better.”

Tabitha said, more comforting than her usual voice let’s on.

”Oh! I have some great sappy movies we can watch!” 

Barbara said looking very excitedly at the two other women.

Selina furrowed her brows and Tabitha smiled and said,

”Or! I have some pictures of Bruce we can set on fire!”

Selina pointed at Tabitha,

“I like her idea.”


End file.
